


Origins of an over-protective brother

by FKAErinElric



Series: Family Forever [13]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Origins of an over-protective brother, Smothing, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: So how did Scott become the smother brother everyone knows and loves?





	

Years ago when Scott was eight and John was six; it was a great snow storm. It snowed at least six inches that day.

A very eager Scott woke up to greet the day. It was a snow day and as far as he was concerned it was a great day for a snow man. He rushed over to John’s bed. They still shared a room but their parents promised that, that would change soon after an addition to the house was made.

“Johnny! Johnny wake up it snowed!” He said with pure glee.

The red haired boy rolled over and looked up at him. “Snowed?”

“Yeah, come on lets go out and play!”

John sat up and coughed. “I don’t know Scottie I’m not feeling to well.”

Scott frowned at him. “Come on John.” He tugged his bedding off of him. “Let’s go out and play and make something out of the day.”

John crawled out of the bed and looked outside. “A lot of snow.” He said softly.

The eldest brother gathered up their snow gear. “Come on.”

He turned and looked at him. “Shouldn’t we tell mom what we are doing?”

“Nah, we got everything we need so we’ll be okay.”

Scott got the snow suit on and helped John with his. He wrapped a scarf around his younger brother and said. “Come on.”

John had no idea how early in the day it was. No one else was awake he noted as they walked through the house.

They charged out in the snow. The sun had recently came up and the air was crisp and cold. John looked down at the snow as they crunched through it. Despite being outside he felt like he was burning up. “Scott.” He grumbled

Scott ignoring him started on the snow man. “Help me with this Johnny.”

John started rolling up some snow. He felt terrible he really should have stayed in bed. “Scottie.” He cried that time.

Scott looked up at him. “What is it?”

“I really feel bad.” John started feeling sicker. “Scott.” He started; tears were running down his face.

Worry flashed through Scott. “Johnny, you need me to get mom?”

He tried to nod. He coughed loudly and started falling over. Scott caught him. “Oh no.” He watched his brother blink slowly he was fading on him. “Mom!” he screamed trying to get him back inside.

Scott somehow got his little brother inside before he completely collapsed. “Mom!” He screamed again. Their father was on the moon for the next few months.

Scott heard his mother jump out of bed and run down stairs. “What’s wrong?” she asked as she tied her robe on.

“Johnny’s sick.”

She ran over to John and looked down at him.

“Mom.” John cried. He started coughing.

“Oh my God. Baby what happened? Why are you so cold?”

“We went outside and played.” Said Scott

She looked at her oldest son with a look that made him turn his head away. She lifted up John off the floor. “I got to get him to a doctor. Call your grandma and ask her to come over.”

“But mom,”

“Now Scott.”

Scott ran over to the phone as their mom got everything taken care of. Their Grandma lived close by so it didn’t take long for her to arrive.

Lucille had changed and had John covered in a blanket to warm him up. “Alright let’s go.” She picked up her young son and looked at Scott, “Take care of your brothers and mind your grandma.”

“I’m going with you.” Said Scott

“No you’re not Scott.” She said sternly

“But mom,” Scott reached up and grabbed her pants leg. “I want to go I,”

“Scott I don’t have time to argue with you! Your brother is majorly sick he needs to go to the doctor.”

Scott frowned. Tears stung the back of his eyes. “But mommy,” he started sobbing.

She frowned at him. She was becoming frustrated with him. She opened her mouth to give him a firm no when,

“It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have done it. I made Johnny sick.”

Her frown soften. Scott was feeling guilty about what happened to John. “Come on lets go.”

They took off to the car. She put John in the back seat he was still cold and shivering. “Scott sit with your brother and keep an eye on him.”

They made it to the hospital. She ran in carrying John with Scott following behind. A whirlwind of doctors and nurses took John. She felt like the world was at standstill as she waited for something anything.

She sat there with Scott sitting beside her. He hadn’t stopped crying since they got there. She kept trying to calm him down but it didn’t seem to be working. “He’s going to be fine.” She wasn’t sure if she was telling him or herself.

Shortly a nurse came in the waiting room. “Mrs. Tracy,” Lucille jumped up from her chair.

“Yes that’s me.”

“Follow me.” The nurse said

They walked down the hallway to a small room. John was lying in a bed asleep and the doctor was standing nearby.

He looked up at Lucille. “Mrs. Tracy, your son is going to be alright.”

“Thank god.” She sighed leaning against a chair.

He glanced down at John. “Just a bad cold. I saw in his history that he has frequently been sick.”

She nodded. “That’s why I rushed here.”

“It was a good idea. I want him to stay here at least for a few hours to make sure everything is okay, in case it develops into something else.”

Lucille smiled. “Thank you dr.” she sat down in a nearby chair and looked down at her second child. She ran her hand over his hair.

He opened his green eyes and weakly spoke to her.

The doctor left the room and Scott sat in the other chair looking down at his brother. Scott started to cry again. “I’m sorry it’s my fault Johnny.”

His younger brother reached to him with a weak grasp. “It’s not Scott.” He gripped his hand. He started to cough and closed his eyes again.

Scott sobbed louder and kept apologizing to John.

Lucille walked over to her oldest son and pulled him into a tight hug. “It’s okay baby. We got him help it’s going to be okay.”

John tightened his grip on Scott’s hand.

Scott tried to stop crying and his mom wiped away his tears. “I still feel bad.” He squeezed John’s hand. “I’m glad you’re going to be okay.”

 

     Years later; Scott found himself in a similar situation. He looked down at John who was half asleep. John had a bad cold and been staying in bed for about a day or so.

      Scott ran his hand through John’s ginger hair.

      “You’re going to catch my cold.” John grumbled

        “It’ll be fine John. I got a fantastic immune system.” Said Scott

       John coughed and smiled weakly. “Remember that time when we were little and I got really sick after that snow storm?”

       Scott nodded. “Oh I remember. I felt so bad about that.”

       John coughed. “Yeah, and you started becoming the smoother brother after that.”

       “You make that sound like a bad thing.”

        John shook his head. “Nah, it’d be weird if you weren’t.”

        Scott took his hand. “I’ll keep doing it then. Until you guys get tired of it.”

        “Keep up the good work.” John said as he fell asleep.

         Scott stayed by his side as he slept. After all it was Scott’s unofficial job to be a smoother brother.


End file.
